I've Been Waiting, and It's Just For You
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Roddy feels like he's a misfit when he's around the others; and to make it worse, his feelings for Barry have only increased! Can Barry make him feel like he fits in again, or will Roddy's habits tear them apart?


**I WAS READING SOME FANFICTION OF THESE TWO (AGAIN), AND FELT LIKE WRITING SOMETHING. I KNOW IT'S SIMPLE, BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS SOMEWHAT SWEET. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

I've Been Waiting, and It's Just For You-by PS

Roddy had tried to ignore the way that Barry had stalked him in the beginning stages of courtship; the way he was always showing up when the Reinigen was feeling down; the way Barry's eyes had lit up the first time that Roddy had let him hold his hand. The way that their lips had fit together perfectly.

And now, now Roddy was trying to ignore the way that Barry looked together with Nick, Monroe, and the others, the way he perfectly coordinated with their schedule.

Since Monroe had started making them all come over for dinner at least one night a week a new tradition had started: everyone gathering at the too small table for a small feast of vegetarian dishes, then settling in the living room for a movie marathon.

It was times like these that made Roddy think of troublesome things, things that should be left in the far regions of his dark mind. He could see it though, the way that Barry fit in with everyone here, and he…didn't mesh with them.

After finishing dinner Roddy took an early leave, claiming that he had some errands to run; but that didn't exactly work as Barry followed him out, offering him a ride.

Glumly, Roddy sat in the large exterior of Barry's car, trying not to pout or clench his fists to tightly. But no matter how he acted physically, his scent must have given something away.

"What was wrong with you tonight?" Barry asks as he continues driving, in the direction of his own house, if Roddy has anything to go by.

The rat shakes his head, "nothing. Just tired I guess. If you're dropping me off at my house you're going the wrong way Smoky."

Barry looks dully at him, ignoring the bear joke, "I just want to make sure you're alright. I mean, you get weird sometimes when we're at Monroe's house. Your scent changes. I don't like it."

Roddy rolls his eyes, crossing his arms and shifting in his seat, "yes. Because my whole life revolves around you and your sensitive nostrils."

"That's kind," Barry jests at him, grinning roguishly, "but seriously. If there's anything you need to talk about tell me, I'll listen."

Roddy feels vulnerable suddenly then, like he wants to tell Barry, but he's scared to. Scared that the Jägerbar will reject him and leave him all alone to the world like he was before.

"I love you!" He blurts before he can stop his brain from forming the words and his mouth from speaking them. He sits there awkwardly after he says it, unsure of what to say.

Barry parks the car precisely, as they've come to stop at his house. Then, the big bear turns to him and look him in the eye, Roddy waiting for rejection. But all Barry says is simple, "about time."

Roddy frowns, confused, "what?"

Barry smiles at him, genuine, "I've been waiting for so long for you to say that to me! I've been in love with you for months!"

Roddy's frown must be a permanent thing from now on, "but…we've only been dating for a few months…"

Barry huffs, "I…I was already in love with you, I think, when I asked you out. I've just been waiting for you."Roddy thinks it over, all of Barry's actions, the way that he's treated Roddy throughout their relationship. He could see that the bear could have, in fact, been in love with him all this time.

"But…why didn't you say anything before?!" Roddy's closer to his boyfriend now, fingers tangled in the soft leather of the seats.

"Because, stupid, if I had said that I loved you, you would be compelled to say it back. You wouldn't be figuring it out on your own accord that way."

Roddy ruffles a hand through his own curls, "you make no sense," he says weakly, wanting nothing more than to just fall into Barry's arms right now and let the bear do what he wanted.

Barry smiles at him wryly, watching his face, "neither do you. But we're perfect for each other anyway."

The moment is so romantic that Roddy is almost sick from it; but it's Barry that's here, not some other person, and it's Barry that will always matter the most in any situation.

Roddy feels the tug of his heartstrings, "I love you." He has no idea why he says it again, but it feels right. Barry feels right.

The Jägerbar lets his lips turn up at the end a little, "I love you too. I always have." Then, the bear is leaning forward to kiss the rat, their lips meeting in an undeniably perfect embrace, something sweet that rarely happens to them.

Roddy pulls back after a moment, "what are the others going to say about this?"

Barry smirks then, "oh come on Rods, everyone already that you were head over heels mad for me."

Roddy laughs at him then, liking the way that Barry can coax something so precious from him with hardly any effort. After all, it is Barry.

**HOPE IT WAS GOOD! SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT THOUGH. PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GUYS SPEAK YOUR MINDS!**


End file.
